


After the Beep

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07, Voicemail, pre - the born-again identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dean/Cas) - Dean's finding it hard to let go. [set in s7, pre-episode 17]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Beep

Shortly after Dean bought and showed Castiel how to use a cell phone, he began to regret it a little.

Sometimes, he’d miss a call or two from the angel when he was sleeping or on a case and end up with a few voicemails. When he’d check them, they were all long and tedious recounts of Cas’ search for God or what he’d been doing that particular day or sometimes just unintelligible, muffled ramblings which sounded like Cas had the phone upside down.

After listening to each one, Dean would tell himself to remember to delete them later since he was too tired or lazy or busy or whatever.

He’d soon come to be thankful he never did delete those voicemails.

After Castiel disappeared into that river leaving nothing but a dirty, soaked trenchcoat and an invisible hole in the Winchesters’ lives, Dean remembered about those voicemails.

Desperate to hear his friend’s voice again, Dean would wait until Sam was asleep in their motel room before sneaking out to the Impala late at night to listen to those voicemails on repeat with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. They were the last things he had left of the Cas he knew (besides the trenchcoat, but he wasn’t feeling  _that_  sappy to pull it out of his trunk and cuddle it until he fell asleep).

_‘Hello, Dean.’_

That familiar gravelly tone made Dean feel like he was still here, that everything was okay.

_‘I would much rather be with you and your brother right now.’_

“I wish you were here too, Cas,” Dean would whisper, hoping that he could somehow hear him, but knowing that it was pretty much impossible now.

_‘I’ll see you soon’_

Every message would end with the same long silence and Castiel’s frustrated sighs directed at the phone before the call eventually cut off when he found the right button. And after every message, Dean would play the next one, and the next one until he found himself falling asleep in the Impala with his phone against his ear.

_‘Goodnight, Dean.’_


End file.
